


Shock Me

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies, Plants vs Zombies: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Literally starts mid-fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, and im here like “NOW FUCK”, everyone in this fandom is innocent, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: Rust Bolt takes it upon himself to make Electric Boogaloo’s first time bottoming as good as possible and experiences some minor voltage.





	Shock Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first couple of fics were real bad but here’s a fic that is no better :)

Boogaloo wrapped his arms around a pillow in a death grip as he used it to stifle the noises he made. He felt so overwhelmed with the pleasure; it swirled in his stomach and made his back arch, and he loved it. It all came from his bottom, which was being pounded relentlessly. His lover’s member hit his sweet spot in every which way and it drove him crazy.  
“Rusty,” he whimpered, “more, harder!”  
He hated sounding so desperate, but he knew Rust Bolt loved it. He felt Rust Bolt’s hand wander to his head and take a grip of a clump of hair. He didn’t like that so much, but he couldn’t focus, he loved the pain of it and he loved the pleasure. Rust Bolt tried to get as close as he could to Boogaloo. He was breathing on the side of Boogaloo’s neck.  
The butterflies in his stomach became like prickles of electricity on Boogaloo’s skin. He was about to climax. He was holding on for dear life as the buzzing of Rust Bolt’s equipment was getting more sporadic. When they had sex, Rust Bolt always became an electromagnet. They had already took precautions and moved any metal objects out of the room, but it still lingered in the back of his mind.  
Rust Bolt kissed and sucked on Electric Boogaloo’s soft, exposed neck. He felt his robotic boyfriend twitch from the electricity. He felt the member inside him twitch.  
“You couldn’t ever imagine just how much I love you, Boogie,” Rust Bolt said between desperate kisses, “I can’t get enough of you.”  
Boogaloo purred from the extra attention to his neck. His back arched as his orgasm became more and more imminent, and the hand in his curly hair moved to his bottom with a loud smack.  
“Rusty!”  
Boogaloo’s world was being rocked by the rough thrusting from behind, and he felt pre-cum shoot inside him. Rust Bolt babbled sweet nothings into the ear of his boyfriend, enjoying the increasing voltage of electricity being emitted.  
Boogaloo blanked out. His back arched as he was driven to orgasm. His dick twitched before shooting a load onto the sheets of the bed.  
“Oh God yes! Boogie!”  
Rust Bolt’s eyes rolled back as a thunderous boom roared as his boyfriend climaxed.  
His metallic body seized as it became overwhelmed with electricity. He let out a huge moan.  
“So, how did it feel bottoming for the first time?” Rust Bolt said with a smirk.  
“Better than I thought it would.”  
A loud ‘cu-tink!’ from behind him startled Boogaloo.  
When Boogaloo’s eyes fluttered open, he was met with quite a sight.  
Stuck to Rust Bolt’s helmet was a drapery rod — curtain still upon it — once positioned above the window.  
They both blinked and shared a laugh. Boogaloo knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this funny little robot.


End file.
